Eve of the Ocean
by Yuki Wolf
Summary: Everything is going wrong in young Eve's life. She has no one to look up to, when a friend introduces her to the overly drunk Jack Sparrow. She isn't impressed. But when someone comes to kill her, she finds her only escape with the Black Pearl. JandOC
1. A Strange Meeting

**Chapter 1**

"_They always say what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. But what happens when you live in a time when almost everyone you know has a shadowy past. There was no pity for the underdogs in the 1700's. I grew up in a do or die world. A world where strange creatures crawled, where curses were real, and where pirates roamed the seas._

_My name is Eve and I was born in a small village off the shore of Barbados in a place called Bathsheba. My family was broken from the start. Daddy was moody and had trouble "keeping it in his breeches" as mum always explained it. He even tried to go after my older sister Shannon and me once or twice. When I was six my younger brother Jesse was born._

_Daddy was a pirate. He's usually known as The Blaine Kidd. He had married mum and decided he'd settle down for a while. But after my brother was born he became very restless. You can't keep a pirate away from the seas for too long. Daddy became violent too and often abused us all._

_One day I found a wanted poster in town with Daddy's name on it. Though I was only eight I knew my Daddy was a bad man. I told the red coats where he was and they took him to prison. He swore he'd kill me for what I'd done. But the family was happy he was gone. That was my past_..._"_

Eve took school for a while, up to 8 years, until her mother no longer had the money to keep her in. After a while Eve's sister took to working in the fields. Money ran so thin that soon Eve's mother was forced into prostitution and Eve was to stay home and watch her brother. She took care of the house and her family after they came home. But soon this pattern took a toll on her.

"_Mum stopped caring, sis grew bitter, and Jess caused havoc_." Jesse became a thief by the age of nine. By this time Eve was a 13-year-old young girl. Her body hardly, having even begun to blossom, yet just the right age to begin to seek out love. Her deep brown eyes danced with the desire for adventure, to feel the wind blow freely through her short, shoulder cropped brown hair.

It was raining that day and Shannon was relived of work for the day so Eve decided to take the opportunity to leave Jesse with her as she went out for some fun. She ran up to her room pulling on her only clean blue dress. It had a high dip neck and long, loose sleeves. After putting her hair up, slipping her shoes on, and pinching her cheeks for color she ran out the door.

"Sorry, sis gotta go. Do watch the brat for me." Eve said running past Shannon, not giving her time to protest.

Eve ran under the ducts of the buildings around her, so as not to get too wet as she saw the grey clouds roll in. She passed the village venders, waving as she saw some familiar faces. A few buildings away and she came to an alleyway. A figure waited for her on the other end and Eve readily hurried forward.

"Hello Tom, what's today's adventure?" She asked the figure as it pulled down a hood revealing a boy about the same age as Eve. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Actually I've got to meet up with some friends today. We'll be _trading things_." Tom said with some difficulty. Eve didn't know what he meant but didn't really want to know either. It didn't matter, as long as she was out of the house and with Tom, she was happy.

Tom led her down a few more alleyways before they came to the heart of the village. It was the busiest part of the village but also the scariest, for some, even during the day. Tom walked up the steps to a large, run-down building. He knocked five times on the rickety door.

"But Tom isn't this the back of the town bar?" Eve asked in a hushed tone. Tom just merely told her to be quiet. The door cracked open a few inches as an eye peered out at them. Then it swung open, revealing a large, well-built man. He looked at Eve in a suspicious manner.

"She's alright," Tom said reassured the large man and disappeared inside. Eve inched around the man slowly, afraid that he might jump at her. As she rushed past the man she caught her foot on a crack in the floor.

"Oww," Eve yelped as her forehead hit the corner of a nearby table. She knelt on her knees holding her face.

"How's 'bout a hand love?" A man said holding out a hand to her.


	2. A Dept to Pay

**Chapter 2**

"Oh thank you." Eve replied taking the man's hand. She gasped and nearly fell onto her rump again. Eve was astonished by the appearance of the man who stood before her. A hardened face, long dread locks and a braided beard with mustache, a long overcoat, large hat, kohl lined eyes; knee high boots, a pistol and sword at his side, and a greasy smile dawned upon his face. "Pirate" Eve whispered under her breath, afraid that the mere mention of the word would provoke their anger. She backed away quickly, scurrying off to Tom's side, to cling to his arm.

"The name is Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow." He said giving a mock bow.

"Now, to our business with the pistols-" Tom began very business-like. Eve tried to nudge the boy to attention but was shooed away like a fly.

"Tom, these are _pirates _you're dealing with!" Eve blurted out with urgency.

"Eve I know what I'm doing." Tom said quickly, trying to hush her.

"You can't trust pirates Tom. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." She said with growing worry. Another of the stinky thugs came in, dropping a large crate at their feet. Tom pried the container open eagerly, revealing many different pistols. "Tom you'll shoot your foot off with one of these!" She said not believing what was happening. Tom's shaky hand pulled a large sack of gold out from under her clothing but Eve snatched it from him before Jack's hungry hands could claim it.

"What are you doing?" Tom howled, quickly grabbing up one of the pistols from the crate and aiming it at Eve's head. "You give that back or I'll splatter your brains across the wall." Tom said threateningly. Shock and fear overtook young Eve. This foolish boy she so dearly treasured in her need for adventure had gone mad with power lust by a simple pistol. She heard a click and turned her head to see Jack raise his pistol to aim at the boy.

"I don't think ye be want'in to hurt the little lass boy. Just put the pistol down and I'm sure the girl will give me the money." Jack said trying to sooth the boy.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'm making the orders around here." Tom screamed and pulled the trigger out of his fear. A click sound was made and Eve cringed, awaiting the coming pain. Something hit the floor causing Eve to open her eyes. Tom had dropped the pistol to the floor, shocked that it hadn't been loaded. He snatched the gold sack up that Eve had unknowingly dropped when she'd thought her life was over and sprinted out the door.

Jack cursed under his breath for a moment before striding over to help Eve to a chair. Eve sat there dazed for many moments before tears dotted her cheeks.

"I'll get ye some water dear." Jack tried to say comfortingly. He got up, ordering his men to clean up and get back to the ship. After drinking her water and several long moments later, Eve calmed down. Jack gave her a pat on the head. "You going to be alright then?" Jack asked hopefully. Women are unpredictable. They could burst into tears at just about anything. Eve gave a solemn nod. "Then we can start talking about my payment."

"What payment?" Eve demanded.

"Well, you're the one that muddled with my business exchange. I'll be needing some kind of payment." Jack explained to her.

"You're despicable Jack Sparrow." Eve spat, receiving only a smile that looked as though he felt accomplished. "And besides I don't have any money."

"Hmm, then you'll just have to get a job, here at the tavern. All drinks served to me of coarse will be from you and free. Of coarse that'll be taken out of your pay but you'll manage with all of the payment for the other people you serve." Jack said rubbing his hands together at the thought of free booze.

Eve open her mouth as though to protest, then closed it again to contemplate this. She sighed, defeated. "Alright, you win. But what if the barmaid doesn't want me here?"

"Oh I'll have a talk with her tonight about it," Jack's smile growing even wider. "What did you say yer name was again?"

"Eve Kidd." She replied flatly.

"Alright, well I'll see you there tomorrow then." Jack said getting up to leave before she could argue otherwise.

Eve ran home from the tavern, still shocked by the events that had just unraveled. She hiked up her tattered skirts, trying to avoid large puddles of water along the mud path. The sky still thick with clouds poured its tears down on the small town, running off of the neighboring roof to meet with Eve's head. Passing the docks a cluster of shops and a few small houses, she soon arrived at her own tan, creaking house. Eve stopped on the first step, turning around to wring some water out of her skirts and unlace her muddy boots. As she stepped into the door her sister was standing there, hands on her hips, ready to interrogate her.

"Shan I've got a debt to pay now, sadly." Eve began with a sigh, knowing she'd be yelled at.

"Well whatever it is that you've done I'm not going to pay it off for ye." She said hoping that what her sister had done wasn't too drastic. "And who do ye expect to watch ya brother, the delinquent." She added with disgust.

"He should be learning to take care of himself by now. He's the _man_ of the family and should be old enough to at least get a job as some apprentice. If he can wander the streets doing as he pleases then I think it's time he learned a little responsibility, no matter how much our mother wishes to _protect _him." Eve said in a huff after her long rant. As if on cue the sisters heard the back door creak open as Jesse walked in, cursing at his misfortune of coming home to be caught by his sister's.

"An where have ye been these past few hours?" Shannon said scolding the young boy fiercely, while turning him over and retrieving a woman's purse from his pocket.

"Eh that's me silk purse. I stole it fair an square. It ain't my fault you can't watch me properly." Jesse protested with an accusing finger. "An she's been off with that street boy again." Shannon glared at the both of them retrieving a few coins from the purse and handing them to her sister. She threw the purse back at her brother and went to the kitchen to start dinner, leaving her two siblings to squabble amongst themselves.


End file.
